


SS Herons & Stars

by Pandora Rosebeam (Pixie_Rose)



Series: A Fleet of Dates [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, posh meal, surprise date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pandora%20Rosebeam
Summary: Jace finally finds the right time to ask Clary to marry him for the second time, after the disaster of last time.





	SS Herons & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me - they are Cassandra Clare's.

It’d had been twelve months since Izzy and Simon’s engagement party. Six months since Jace had proposed to Clary and they had been whisked away on a mission before she had a chance to answer. Things hadn’t even settled down enough in those six months for her to have even given him an answer. Until now, the one problem: it had been so long, and she had no clue how to bring it up… little did she know that she wouldn’t be the one bringing it up.  
They had finally finished all the jobs they had for that day, Clary had just got out the shower. She walked into her bedroom, that she now shared with Jace, in pyjamas and a towel wrapped around her head, at least attempting to dry her mane of hair. She jumped when she saw Jace laying on the bed like he didn’t have a care in the world. Even now Clary’s heart still misses a beat every time she sees Jace, she still can’t believe that he is hers, that someone so breathtakingly beautiful loves her.  
“Hi,” he drawled, his voice like sunshine. His eyes sparkling as he looked his girlfriend up and down. “Any chance you could get changed? I’d booked us a table at Sardi’s for dinner tonight.”  
Clary faltered, she was rather looking forward to an evening of relaxing, and painting. It was what she had been craving all day, well all week really. “Uh, sure.” She sighed, what was it with Jace and the fact she found it impossible to say no to him? “How long have I got?” She asked, she would need at least half an hour, which after all this time she hoped he knew.  
“An hour.” He smiled. “I’m going to hop in the shower, seeing as you’ve already used it.” He got up off the bed, sauntered over to where Clary was stood, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, squeezed her to him before letting her go; not before whispering: “and for the love of all things angelic leave your hair down.” He smirked as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
As soon as she was left in the room alone Clary sank onto her bed. Was this is, was this going to be the night she had been waiting for over the past year? The night that he was going to ask her to marry him…. Again. Like last time it’s not that she doesn’t want to marry him, she just wants to not rush things, to now take a step too far, or move too quickly. She wants to enjoy this, seeing as he was her first love, she’s known she was destined to be with him from nearly the moment she met him — but they have had a very bumpy road, and she sill questions things even now, not that she would dream of letting anyone know this. The more she thought of this, the more she worked herself up. She needed to calm down, otherwise, it would end in her hyperventilating and giving herself a panic attack. She breathed in and out, counting to ten as she did so. Thankfully that worked.  
Once calmer, she got up and walked over to her wardrobe. What should I wear? She thought to herself, the restaurant that they were going to was fancy, so that meant jeans and t-shirt were out, jeans and anything was out. She stood in front of her wardrobe, staring at her clothes. She didn’t have masses of fancy clothes, She pulled out a black dress, it hit at her knees, it was a halter-neck. She figured it would be good, shoes were the next issue. She would be happy with a pair of converse, but that was definitely not going to be suitable; resigning herself to the fact that comfort was out, she grabbed the only pair of heels that she owned, her black ankle boots.  
With her boots at the bottom of the bed and her dress on it, she went over to her very sparsely filled vanity table. She towel dried her hair as best she could, then got the hair dryer out. The last thing she needed was wet, or damp, hair when she went out. Thankfully it didn’t take long to dry her hair, she then quickly swiped eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on. By the time she had finished this, Jace had just returned, a towel wrapped around his waist. Her heart began racing again, and her cheeks slowly got red and warm. Did he really need to flaunt how good he looked? She wanted to run her hands over his abs, and up his back…. Among other areas, but they needed to get ready. In an effort to control herself she grabbed up her dress, some clean underwear and locked herself in the bathroom to get changed. She took her time, hoping that she’d calm down and Jace would have clothes on by the time she returned to the bedroom, otherwise them getting to the restaurant on time could not happen. It didn't take her long to get ready, and so she sat on the side of the bath and waited another five minutes, hoping that was long enough she got up and walked out of the room, back into her bedroom, which was strangely empty.  
She stuck her head out into the hallway, “Jace,” she called, wondering where he could have disappeared to. He wouldn’t have left, the hour he gave her wasn’t up. When she got no answer she started wandering the hallways, she poked her head round into the room that used to be his as he grew up, that was as vacant as it had been since the day he moved into her room. Neither of them dared move into the room that Robert and Maryse used to have, which was the designated room for the person or people running the institute, it was nearer the library and the office. They knew they would eventually move into it, but they were happy where they are for now. It took her twenty minutes, but she eventually found him. He was up in the garden, exactly where they had their first kiss. He looked in deep thought and it made it hard for her to interrupt him, but they did need to leave soon. “There you are.” She smiled at him, as he raised his eyes and met hers. “Ready to go?” She asked, as little as she wanted to leave earlier now she was read it was a whole different matter.  
“Yeah,” he flashed her his best smile, “I was just thinking about the first time we were in here, and everything we’ve been through since then. Some days I still can’t believe you're still here.” He mused as he descended the stairs and took hold of her outstretched hand.  
Clary had to force the shock she felt not to show on her face. She felt like that, and she knew with everything they had been through he had struggled with it too, but she knew out of the two of them she was the one who was punching above her weight, not him. How could he still think that? “I love you, I am not going anywhere. I’ve tried being without you, look how that turned out?” She asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Anyway let’s get going?”  
They then left, grabbing coats on the way out the door just in case they needed them on the way home. Clary loved being a New Yorker, she loved the city, the busy hubbub of it, the lights and the sounds. They hailed a cab, and before they knew it they were at the restaurant and seated at a table for two that was near the windows.  
Once they were settled one of the waiters came and asked to take their order. Neither of them had even had a chance to look over the menu, so they ordered drinks for a start. A whiskey for Jace and a cinnamon whiskey and coke for Clary.  
Jace immediately picked up the menu in front of him, Clary was no fussed, she had a good idea of what she was going to order anyway. A few minutes later he laid it back down. “Have you already decided what you want?” He asks her, eyeing her menu that still hasn’t moved from where it was placed when they arrived.  
“I kinda had before we sat down, I have a few standard orders here as you well know.” She smiled sweetly at him, she would never take him for granted, it had taken too long for them to become, well them.  
By this point, the waiter returned with their drinks. “Neat whiskey for the gentleman,” he says placing Jace’s drink of choice in front of him “and cinnamon whiskey and coke for the lady,” he said, putting Clary’s drink of choice in front of her. “Are you ready to order yet?”  
Jace looks at Clary, “ladies first.” He says, smiling at her across the table.  
“I will have the pea and mint risotto please.” She smiles up at the waiter while handing him her menu back.  
“And I will have the #oz Steak please,” Jace says handing back the menu. “No tomatoes though.”  
The waiter nods whilst jotting that all down on his pad. “So that is the risotto for the lady and oz steak, no tomatoes for the gentleman.” He double checks. “Anything else?”  
Jace and Clary replied together “No thank you.” Clary is waiting for afterwards for dessert, they have a wonderful selection here.  
As the waiter retreats to the kitchen Jace turns his eyes onto Clary. “Did you know that I was convinced you’d say no to coming out when I saw you in your PJs?”  
“Really?” She questions, “What made you think that?”  
“You were already in your PJs….” he says like it was obvious.  
“That’s just because I thought I was done doing things for the day. You know I love just relaxing with my drawing supplies in my PJs once the day is done.” She said, gently. She would never say no to going out with him unless she was heading to bed.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s like me and my music really.” He agrees.  
“So how come you booked the table without telling me?” Clary asks she had been wondering that since he first mentioned it and her curiosity had got the better of her. It was rare for them to go out so spontaneously.  
“You’ll find out later,” he smiles with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle that Clary was used to seeing at one point and it made her heart hurt to realize it had been a long while since she had seen it. “I promise.” He finishes as he reaches over and takes her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand as it meets her wrist.  
They look at each other across the table. Clary wishing, as she does most of the time she looks at him, that she could do justice to drawing him, so the world could see him how she does and wondering what was going on in his head. Jace was mentally preparing himself for his plan for later. He could feel the box in his jacket pocket. It wasn’t that he was nervous, more than the last time he asked Clary this question they were called away before she could answer.  
“One steak” the waiter placed a delicious looking steak down in front of Jace “and one risotto” he placed Clary’s meal in front of her. “Enjoy,” he said in a sing-song voice before he walked off to another table.  
Clary inhaled the smell of mint, before taking hold of her fork and having some of her meal. Despite the fact she happily eats meat, there are occasions where she would love to go without; there are some vegetarian meals that are beautiful. Spending so much time with her vegetarian best friend growing up meant that sometimes it was easier for them both to order veggie food, which gave her a liking for it but never enough to actually switch full-time to being vegetarian.  
They ate in a companionable silence, both enjoying their meals. This was somewhere they often came, but not too often they could ever get bored with it.  
“How’s your steak?” Clary asked, sometimes conversation was good, even silly idle chit-chat.  
“Good,” he says after swallowing the last mouthful. “Yours?” He asks pointing to her plate with his fork.  
“Lovely.” She smiles, “this was definitely a nice surprise.” Even if she still is yet to find out the real reason for it.  
“Good,” he smiles. Hoping to the angel that she will still be thinking that by the time the night is out. 

Once they had finished their main courses Jace leaned back in his chair, he was questioning whether now would be the best time for the last surprise of the evening. He decided it was now or never, he stood up. “I shall be back in a moment or two.” He smiled, the sparkle back in his eyes.  
“Okay,” she nodded, wondering where he was off to. Rather than asking she just picked up her glass and took a long sip of it, watching him as he walked further into the restaurant.  
Would she quit watching me? He thought as he glanced over his shoulder. He headed over to the restrooms, hoping she would give up, so he could go where he really wanted to. Finally, she had, so he made a beeline for the bar.  
“Hi there,” he flashed a grin at the woman behind the bar. A woman that back in the day he would have found cute and definitely would have flirted with. “I am about to propose to my girlfriend, would it be possible to get a bottle of champagne on standby in case she actually says yes this time?” He asked, he had mentioned this at the time of making his reservation, and they said just to mention it to the staff behind the bar on the night.  
“Uh” the barmaid was stunned, this request was a rather common one, so it wasn’t that which was stunning her. It was the guys grin and sudden appearance from nowhere. “Yeah sure. What table are you on”? So she knew where to look out, and hopefully where to bring the champagne.  
“Damn,” he muttered. “Sorry, I forgot to look at the table number.” He smiled, turning slightly around he pointed out Clary. “See that redhead over there?” The girl muttered her agreement he carried on “that's our table.” he finished.  
“Okay, champagne will be ready and waiting, unopened of course,” she smiled “hopefully see you in a few.”  
“Thanks” he flashed a grin at her before sauntering back to his table.  
“Better?” Clary asked as he settled back in his seat. She still had no idea where he had actually gone. “Are you ready to order dessert?” She smiled, he knew her favorite part of a meal here was the deserts. She had to hold back and wait for him before she ordered, which took all her self-control that she had.  
“Nearly,” he said, “I have one thing I want to ask first.” He got up and came around to her side as he was talking “Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern,” he started as he got down on one knee, “will you do me the honor becoming my wife?” He pulled out a ring, one that Clary never got to see last time around.  
She beamed at him. “Yes!” she squeaked, “what took you so long to re-ask anyway?” She asked as he put the ring on her left hand, it felt heavy, heavier than such a small ring should. She couldn’t help looking down at it and grinning though. Before either of them could say anymore a bottle of champagne and two glasses appeared.  
The waiter opened the bottle, and as he did so Clary voiced her sudden realization “so that is where you went off to?” She smiled at him “how about you get up?” she whispered, holding out her hand to him.  
With a rather loud, and startling, pop the champagne was opened and two glasses were poured and handed to each of them, “Congratulations” the waiter said before leaving the bottle in an ice bucket and leaving Jace and Clary alone — or as alone as they could be in a restaurant.  
“Yes, that is where I went off to.” Jace grinned, “I nearly thought I wasn’t going to be able to as you wouldn’t stop watching me.” He nudged her knee, just before he got up and returned to his seat.  
Clary grins down at the table. “Sorry about that,” and she was sorry, well partly... It wasn’t her fault she found it difficult to tear her eyes away from him at times.  
“It’s fine,” he takes his glass and gulps down half the contents. “So… was this a good surprise date then?”  
“Yes,” she beams up at him as she takes his hand. “A very good one… can we order dessert now?” She asked, not wanting to change the subject, but she was craving something sweet and full of chocolate — among other things that weren’t possible where they were.  
He nodded, “in a rush are we?” He couldn’t say he could blame her. He knew that she wouldn't’ give up her dessert though, so he motioned toward the waiter, who came over toward them.  
“How may I help you?” He asked, in the formal politeness that all waiters and waitresses use.  
“Can we order dessert please?” Clary asked, as her stomach made a gurgling noise.  
“By all means,” he said, getting his pad and pencil ready to take their orders.  
“Can I have the Warm Chocolate Cake please?” Clary asked, her mouth watering with the idea of all that chocolate.  
“And can I have the Tiramisu?” Jace added.  
“Chocolate cake and Tiramisu?” the waiter checked, noticed the nods and smiles from Jace and Clary he headed to the kitchen. 

As soon as they got their desserts both Jace and Clary rushed them before Jace went and paid. As they walked out into the night air Jace pulled Clary over to the side. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. “So Miss Fairchild,” he smiled against her lips “should we go home and celebrate?”  
Rather than verbally reply Clary just kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He grabbed her legs and picked her up, he was hungry for her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this, especially not out in public. All too suddenly Clary broke away. “How about we get a cab and go home?” she asked, rather breathless.  
He groaned but nodded. He hailed the first cab he spotted, and they were whisked back home. 

No sooner had they got inside the Institute did Jace grab Clary around the waist and picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried her swiftly to the elevator.  
She couldn’t help laughing, around saying “put me down”  
He obliged when they were in the elevator, or partly. He pushed her up against the side and wrapped her legs around his waist resuming where he left off in the street.  
Neither of them could take their hands off each other, they hadn’t been like this for years… maybe it was getting engaged, maybe it was because they were relaxed. For whatever reason it was they weren’t complaining. As they ended the night in a way neither expected that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed this and you would like to request a pairing for me to write a date for feel free to do so here https://goo.gl/forms/EkefNwS5nlT0zvgP2


End file.
